1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable terminal being folded in various ways to display various sized images.
2. Description of the Background
In general, a portable terminal, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer, etc., includes a display panel to display an image and provide a user with image information. The display panel may be one of various types of display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, an electrowetting display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, etc.
The display panel includes a plurality of pixels to display the image. The pixels receive data signals in response to gate signals (or scan signals) and display gray scales corresponding to the data signals, thereby displaying a desired image.
In recent years, a flexible display panel has been developed. The flexible display panel includes a substrate formed of a flexible plastic material.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.